The present invention relates to heaters for installation within fireplaces and more particularly to fireplace air heaters which provide flexibility in their installation and in the control of the operation of the device itself.
As a means of providing heat, conventional fireplaces are extremely inefficient since substantially all the heated air is carried up the chimney and lost. Since a conventional fireplace primarily provides radiant heating, apparatus have been proposed for use with fireplaces to warm air in homes. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,132,563; 3,190,282; 3,866,595; 3,896,785; 3,965,886; 3,995,611 and 4,008,707.
Although these devices increase the efficiency of the fireplaces, they have not been entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service, especially in the ease and flexibility of installation or in the provision of adequate control and regulation of the heating provided by the device.
Therefore, according to the present invention a fireplace air heater is provided which provides heat transfer on both the sides and back walls of the fireplace, yet is flexible to allow installation in fireplaces of various sizes and shapes. In addition the fireplace heater of the present invention provides control means for regulating the heating provided by the unit itself.